


Acerbitas

by Kandiszucker (whatwhy)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker
Summary: Martin sacrifices more than he should to keep his affair with Kostas alive.





	Acerbitas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixsigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/gifts).



He doesn’t need a normal kind of love, Martin thinks. He doesn’t need roses, or chocolates, or coffee dates, or kind words and held hands and stolen kisses. Would that kind of love be nice? Probably not. He’d hate it. Besides, Kostas doesn’t need that either. Kostas only needs Martin’s body, and Martin only needs his.

And yet, Kostas - well, his body, mostly - has become the only thing that matters in Martin’s life. Not even his career is this important. Really, fuck his career. His teammates only make him sad. But Deilor is even more terrifying than Kostas when he’s angry, so Martin forces himself to focus, at least during scrims. Even though, really, he can’t focus at all. No matter how intense the games are, all he can think about is Kostas. Well, Kostas’ hands, Kostas’ dick, Kostas’ lips, Kostas’ stubble…

So he sneaks out. It used to happen maybe once or twice a month. Nowadays it happens almost every other night. The team must have caught up on that, but luckily no one seems to care what Martin does at night. No one ever seems to care at all. Only Kostas does. He mocks and insults Martin whenever he can, and it stings, but Martin knows it’s just because Kostas is bad at expressing his feelings. Deep down, Kostas loves him, right?

And when Martin sneaks out, Kostas always makes him wait. It’s almost a ritual that they’ve developed, Martin thinks. He rings the doorbell, waits, knocks, waits again, begs… Back in the day, Kostas thought he had to play hard to get. Or at least that’s what Martin thinks, because otherwise none of how he acted would make sense. Kostas always lets him in eventually, anyway. The first thing Kostas always does, without fail, is make a snide remark about Martin’s appearance. Martin wonders if there’s a pattern to what exactly Kostas insults next - his hair or his face, his chicken legs or the belly he’s recently grown - but he hasn’t found it yet. There’s no pattern to Martin’s retorts either. And so they spend most of the night shouting and snarking at each other, each insult nastier than the previous, further below the beltline than the previous. Often, Kostas throws more than words at him. Finlay once pulled a five centimeter long glass shard out of Martin’s arm, and sometimes Martin is too ashamed to change or shower at the gym because of all the bruises that litter his torso. Later, after they’ve screamed themselves hoarse, Kostas always grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall.

Against his desk.

On the ground, sometimes with a kick to the guts.

On the bed.

It’s okay, though. They’re not dating or anything.

“I should have stayed with Oskar,” Kostas sometimes says.

“Nothing’s stopping you from going back to him.”

Except apparently Martin is. Kostas never so much as looks at Oskar, at least not when Martin is in the room. It makes him feel almost special. Almost loved, even, but Kostas doesn’t do love.

He doesn’t need a normal kind of love, Martin thinks. Kostas doesn’t need it either. Would it be nice? Would Martin like it? Maybe. And when Kostas has his arms around Martin and holds him close, later at night when they’re done and Martin is sore and bleeding, he can’t help but hope that Kostas thinks it would be nice, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Forgivekkles fic I warned you about in the note on [fortune for your disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574267). Again, written as a gift for [phoenixsigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns) and left to rot on Google Drive until now. Don't try this at home.


End file.
